gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Watersauga, Watersauga
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Watersauga | subdivision_type2 = Corridor | subdivision_name2 = Hurontario Queen Elizabeth | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 14.1 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = 4.6 | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 381078 | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Old Watersauga (Traditional Chinese: 沙環; French: Vieux-Watersauga; June 2015 population 381,078) is the largest city of Watersauga and the third largest city in Nicholasland, situated at the mouth of the Dawson River at the Pacific Ocean. As the fifth most dense city in the world, the city is noted with its impressive skyline and high population density. As the centre of the metropolitan area home to over 700,000, constituting half of the population in the province, the city is a vibrant economic and cultural centre of the entire province of Watersauga, and to an extent, of south-central Nicholasland. Settlements began initially in the 1500s by the indigenous population moving on-shore from the nearby Tsang-Mo-Um-Sha Archipelago. The British landed in the area in the 1708, and annexed the area as one of its dominion. Owing to its geographic features, the settlement quickly grew into a busy trading port facilitating trades between the United Kingdom and Nicholasland. After the return of Watersauga to Nicholasland in 1867, the city continued to grow into an important manufacturing centre, and later as a financial, business services, and economic centre of the kingdom. Etymology History Government Geography Cityscape Old Watersauga is noted for its implementation of Smart Growth mode of development since the 1990s, enabling high density and public transport-oriented developments to flourish across the city. Neighbourhoods Infrastructure Transportation Old Watersauga is noted for its grid road system, commonly seen in North American cities and in other parts of Nicholasland. Traditionally, developments centre along the north-south Watersauga Route 10 (Hurontario St) and the east-west Queen Elizabeth Way. The Old Watersauga—Randolph-Rebecca Link is a major civil engineering project in the 1960s, and now facilitates as an important travel corridor to the east side of the city. Education Old Watersauga is home to the main campus of the province-wide University of Watersauga (UWS), situated on the man-made University Island. Demographics Sister cities * : Mississauga, Ontario Category:City of Watersauga